“Toyota Prius New Model Guide, NHW20 Series”, published in September 2003 by Toyota Motor Corporation, discloses a casing that houses a vehicle inverter. An upper surface of the casing disclosed therein increases in height gradually rearward from a vehicle front, and then gradually decreases in height after reaching a peak.